totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Naprzeciw Bogu (TPNWH27)
Chris: Przez ostatnie 78 dni na Wyspie Hursa…! 24 obozowiczów przybyło na Wyspę Hursa, by spędzić tu swoje wakacje i walczyć, walczyć o okrągły milion dolarów! Brali oni udział w różnorakich zadaniach, siłowych, kulinarnych, wodnych, intelektualnych, drużynowych i wiele innych rodzajów. Powstawały przyjaźnie, konflikty, związki, sojusze, intrygi i inne relacje, które były wystawiane na próby. Co trzy dni, żegnaliśmy jednego z uczestników, Rebecca, Tony, Melanie, Crystal, Willow, Albert, Gavin, Patrick, Stella, Theo, Julia, Joshua, Alice, Tom, Fiona, znów Willow, znowu Rebecca, Dahlia, Ben, Anastazja, Peter, Jon, Emily, Lillie i Crystal ZNOWU. Eliminacja tych wszystkich ludzi doprowadziła nas tutaj! Do finału! Gdzie zmierzą się Podnosi zdjęcia Matthew i Simona Ci dwaj panowie! Puszcza zdjęcia, które zostają zabrane przez wiatr Nie walczą jednak o nietykalność, a o jeden milion dolarów! Podnosi otwartą walizkę wypchaną pieniędzmi Komu to się uda!? Wiatr przywiewa na walizkę zdjęcie Matthew Chris: Spadaj -,- Bierze zdjęcie i wrzuca do wody Dowiecie się w FINALE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI NA WYSPIE HURSA! Chata uczestników Fiona wychodzi z pokoju chłopaków, równocześnie z pokoju dziewcząt wychodzi Lillie, obie dziewczyny rzucają sobie chłodne spojrzenia Fiona: Voleur… Lillie: Aliénée… Fiona: Sa**pe… Lillie zeszła po schodach i poszła w stronę stołówki, odchodząc pokazała Fionie środkowy palec Lillie: Pu**in… Z pokoju dziewcząt wychodzą Stella i Julia, podchodzą do Fiony Julia: Hej Fiona! Stella: Co jest bućka? Wyglądasz na wkurzoną Fiona: Widziałam się z Lillie Zaciska pięści Julia: Oj… Stella: Nie lubisz tej laski, co? Fiona: Nie lubię!? To mało powiedziane! JA JEJ NIENAWIDZĘ! Julia: W zasadzie, to o co poszło? Stella: Zajumała jej faceta Julia: Oj… Wiesz co mnie uspokaja? Rysowanie Fiona: Próbowałam… Wyciąga zza pleców kartkę, na której znajduje się rysunek Na rysunku byli Fiona i Simon biorący ślub Julia: Ooo… Urocze! :3 Fiona wyciąga drugi rysunek, jest na nim powieszona Lillie Julia: Mniej urocze Fiona zwinęła kartkę w kulkę i rzuciła za siebie Do leżącej koło domku kulki ktoś podszedł i ją podniósł, był to Tony, po chwili rozwinął kartkę i przyjrzał się obrazkowi. Do chłopaka podeszła też Melanie Tony: Kiedy Fiona zrobiła się taka fajna jak my? Melanie wzruszyła ramionami Do pary podszedł Ben Melanie: Czego? Ben: Cóż… Chciałbym zacząć oswajać swoje fobie społeczne, dlatego postanowiłem spróbować zagadywać do strasznych ludzi! Więc… Co tam? Tony i Melanie patrzyli się na małego Azjatę, Tony mrugnął (Melanie pewnie też, ale ch*j ją wie z tą grzywką) Ben: Eeee… To ja sobie pójdę! Pa! Odchodzi Ben szedł przez trawę, patrząc w dół. W pewnym momencie wpadł na Gavina, który upuścił swój tablet Ben: O rety! Przepraszam Gavin Gavin schylił się i podniósł tablet Gavin: Luzik, nie stłukł się Ben: Czemu miałeś tablet i gdzie z nim szedłeś? Gavin: Chciałem go podłączyć do ładowarki, ale gniazdko jest tylko łazience Ben: Nie boisz się, że ci go ktoś zaleje? Gavin: Nie, jest wodoodporny! Ben: O, ok, mogę iść z tobą? Gavin: Spoko! Obaj chłopacy poszli do obozowej łazienki W łazience Gavin podłączył ładowarkę do kontaktu, podłączył do niej swojego tableta i położył na suszarce do rąk, która była na tyle duża by nie spadła Ben: Zostawisz go tu? Gavin: Co ty gościu! Pogięło cię? Jeszcze ktoś by mi go ukradł! Nagle w jednej z kabin można było usłyszeć dziwny, przypominający mlaskanie dźwięk Ben: C-co to jest? Gavin wzruszył ramionami, po czym ostrożnie podszedł do kabiny i pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując w środku… Całujących się Dahlię i Jona, którzy po chwili zauważyli, że są obserwowani Dahlia: Ej no! Prywatności trochę! To w końcu toaleta… Gavin: Rety… Sory Zamknął drzwi od kabiny Przed toaletą spacerowali Emily i Tom, chłopak jadł fasolę w puszce Emily: To… co u ciebie Tom? Tom: Postanowiłem zdrowiej się odżywiać, ostatnio przytyłem 5 kilo, które postanowiłem zrzucić Emily: O, ile ci zostało? Tom: Osiem… Tom nagle puścił głośnego bąka, zielona chmura gazu otoczyła Joshuę, którego właśnie mijali. Blondyn skrzywił się, mrugnął dwa razy, po czym zemdlał, Emily i Tom nachylili się nad nim Tom: He he, fasola Emily i Tom usłyszeli za sobą krzyki, wydawał je Albert. Chłopak stał pod drzewem bez butów i krzyczał do kogoś, kto siedział na drzewie Albert: ODDAJCIE MI MOJE BUTY ALBO WEJDĘ TAM DO WAS Peter: Gdybyś tylko umiał wspinać się po drzewach Zrobił cudzysłów z palców Lepszy braciszku! Co nie Nastka? Anastazja: Da! Pocałowała Petera w usta Albert: MACIE MI JE NATYCHMIAST ODDAĆ Anastazja: Paszla na ch*j i ne okrikaj bo tawoja ne adobcijnaja rodina się zepłoszy! Peter: Ja cię kocham… Albert: CHCĘ MOJE BUTY! Chłopak zaczął skakać i walić pięściami w drzewa, był dość silny by drzewo się trzęsło Anastazja: Ej! Albert! Maje dila! Dam toboju buta, ale musisz pobiec! JEBUT! Rzuciła butem w głąb wyspy Chyba wpad do ozora Albert: Grrrr! Poszedł w stronę jeziora Peter: Heh, zapomniał o drugim Rzucił butem brata za siebie, nieświadomie trafiając w komin stołówki Anastazja: Ło bl**t! Dzyesyat punktow! Anastazja i Peter zaczęli się całować Stołówka Theo dokładał drewna do kominka. W pewnym momencie, wrzucony do komina but Alberta spadł na drewno i sprawił, że chmura popiołu pokryła twarz Libańczyka Theo: Ah! KU**A MAĆ! Wytarł popiół z twarzy, po czym z całej siły uderzył pięścią w komin, który zaczął pękać aż do sufitu. Cios Theo był na tyle silny, że zatrzęsła się cała stołówka, a dwie deski odpadły z sufitu. Chłopak ciężko oddychał, kiedy się nieco uspokoił ujrzał dwie dziewczyny skulone pod stołem Theo: Ojoj… Sorka Lillie: Typie Wychodzi spod stołu Co ci odwala? Alice: Theo Tez wychodzi od kiedy Crystal dźgnęła go widelcem w dłoń, zrobił się bardzo nerwowy. Jak się domyślasz, siłacz taki jak Theo stanowi zagrożenie gdy się wścieknie! Popatrz! Pokazała palcem na popękany komin Theo podrapał tył głowy Theo: To tylko lekkie pęknięcia, he he Jedna z cegieł z kominka spadła robiąc dziurę w podłodze Alice spojrzała na Theo, podnosząc jedną brew do góry Na stołówkę nagle ktoś wchodzi, są to Patrick i Rebecca, dziewczyna nadal miała bandarze, jednak już nie była na wózku. Blondynka nie szła jednak o własnych siłach, opierała się o ramię rudzielca Patrick: Hejo! Lillie: O, Rebecca! Już nie na wózku? Rebecca: Nie, moje nogi już lepiej Alice: Co się właściwie jej stało? Lillie: Podczas jednego z wyzwań spadła na nią gałąź Rebecca: Niestety pokrzyżowała marzenia o milionie… Ale przynajmniej dzięki temu dowiedziałam się, jak kochającą i oddaną osobą jest Patrick! Pocałowała chłopaka w usta Lillie: Ble, wymiana zarazków Obok stołówki stały trzy dziewczyny, rozmawiały Stella: Te jego mięśnie… Powachlowała się dłonią Julia: I ta śródziemnomorsko-arabska uroda Zrobiła to samo co Stella Stella: Chyba nie ma drugiego takiego jak Theo w obozie, co nie Fiona? Trzecia z dziewczyn nie odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się w las Stella: Bućka Fiona „wybudziła” się z zamyślenie Fiona: C-co mówiłaś? Tak, masz rację! Julia: Fiona, co jest? Fiona: Nic, nic, zamyśliłam się tylko trochę… Spojrzała znów w las Las, pomarańczowy namiot Simon śpi w namiocie, w pewnym momencie przekręca się, mruczy i otwiera oczy. Po przebudzeniu się chłopak wstał, miał na sobie tylko podkoszulek. Rudzielec przeczesał włosy Simon: To już dziś… (PZ)Simon: Tak szybko to zleciało, finał… I dotarłem, udało mi się… Jeszcze tylko ostatnia walka, z Matthew… Albo zostanę bohaterem, albo ostatnią ofiarą Ścisnął dłoń w pięść na wysokości piersi Dam z siebie wszystko! Inna część lasu, czarny namiot Matthew już nie spał, siedział, nie miał na sobie swojej czarnej bluzy i nogi miał przykryte kocem Matthew: I nastał już ten dzień Przeczesał włosy kiedy ostatni przegryw pójdzie się je**ć Zaśmiał się i włożył bluzę Nie mogę się doczekać gdy to nadejdzie i zgarnę milion dolarów. Simon… Frajer, który nie ma ze mną szans, żadnych Chłopak wstał i założył spodnie, zanim to zrobił spostrzegł bliznę po strzale na swojej nodze Matthew: Tylko spróbuj mi przeszkodzić, a poderżnę ci gardło Las, kryjówka Willow i Wawr Wawr: To już ten dzień, ostatni dzień ich pobytu tutaj Willow: Ostatnia szansa na zemstę! Wawr: Nawet jak Matthew wygra, to i tak opuści wyspę, wrota będą bezpieczne Willow: A co z moim celem!? On nie zasługuje na ten milion! Wawr: Dotarł do finału Willow: Krętactwami, oszustwami i ogólnie niehonorowo! Wawr: Czyli według ciebie Simon zasługuje na milion? Willow: W porównaniu do Matthew, TAK! Wawr: Dobra, spróbujemy jeszcze raz, ostatni raz Willow: Musi się udać, MUSI, ON NIE MOŻE WYGRAĆ! Wawr: I nie może znaleźć jaskini Willow przytaknęła, obie dziewczyny spojrzały na okrągłe wrota na ścianie jaskini. Po chwili ziemia delikatnie się zatrzęsła Willow: Co się dzieje? Wawr: Coś z wrotami Podeszła i dotknęła wrót, w miejscu gdzie dotknęła, znajdowało się wyrzeźbione słońce z twarzą kobiety o zamkniętych oczach. Zamknęła oczy i mocno ścisnęła powieki Coś mrocznego zakłóciło energię wrót… Coś mrocznego jak… Chris… Las Fiona szła między drzewami i się rozglądała Fiona: Tak długo tu byłam, i nie dostrzegałam piękna tego miejsca Fiona nadal szła, w pewnym momencie ktoś na nią wpadł i obie osoby upadły na trawę Fiona: Co jest? Kto… Crystal? Crystal: Brawo, rozpoznałaś mnie łamago Fiona: Co ty robisz w lesie? Crystal: Nie twój zasrany interes Wstała i poszła w głąb lasu Fiona: Ciekawe gdzie ona idzie… Wzruszyła ramionami, wstała i poszła w drugą stronę Czarny namiot Matthew siedział w namiocie i jadł łyżką fasolkę w puszce Matthew: Dobrze, że dali przynajmniej to, nie przełknął bym już tego białego syfu Nagle coś zaczęło szurać po ścianie namiotu, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk Matthew: Kto tam? Crystal: Ja Matthew: Czego? Crystal: Gówna psiego, wpuść mnie! Matthew: Sama wejść nie umiesz? Crystal rozsunęła zamek, weszła do namiotu i usiadła koło Matthew Matthew: Czego chcesz? Nabrał łyżką fasoli i wziął do ust Crystal: Pogratulować wejścia do finału, nawet jeżeli nie zasłużyłeś Matthew: Dzięki Przez chwile siedzieli w ciszy, nie patrzyli się na siebie Crystal: Twierdzisz, że mi się podobasz Matthew: Już drugi raz pokazujesz, że cię do mnie ciągnie Crystal: Czyli ja podobam się tobie? Matthew: Nie ukrywam, że tak Crystal: W takim razie, oficjalnie daję ci kosza Wstała i wyszła Matthew przez chwilę nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył na odchodzącą Crystal Matthew: Jeszcze przyjdziesz Wrócił do jedzenia fasolki Wiem to Pomarańczowy namiot Simon leży na kołdrze, jest ubrany tak jak na co dzień, tylko bez bluzy. Rudzielec wpatruje się w górę, ręce ma pod głową, myśli Simon: Niech już będzie po wszystkim… Wstaje i wychodzi z namiotu Simon staje przed namiotem, przeciąga się, drapie po tyłku i… Dostrzega między drzewami Fione Fiona: Simon… Podchodzi Simon: Hej Fiona Drapie tył głowy Co tam? Fiona: Chciałam pogadać… Simon: Spoko, nie ma problemu Fiona się lekko rumieni Simon: Co? Fiona: Pierwszy raz widzę cię… No wiesz… Simon: Bez bluzy w samym podkoszulku? Fiona przytaknęła Oboje patrzyli się na siebie Fiona zaciska pięści, po czym całuje Simona w usta Początkowo zaskoczony rudzielec, po chwili obejmuje Fionę, całują się przez kilka minut Simon: To o czym chciałaś ze mną pogadać? Fiona się zaśmiała Simon: Nie masz mi za złe… No wiesz? Lillie Fiona: Początkowo byłam smutna, potem wręcz wściekła… Ale uczucie do ciebie, które zrodziło się, które dusiłam w sobie prawie od początku… Gdybym była odważniejsza by ci powiedzieć… Gdyby nie Matthew, torba… Simon przytknął palec do ust Fiony na znak ciszy Simon: To nie twoja wina, to ja byłem tchórzem i debilem, nie umiałem ci powiedzieć tego co czułem do ciebie, nie mogłem połączyć faktów i obronić cię przed Matthew Po policzku rudzielca lecieć zaczęła łza Zraniłem ciebie, siebie, Lillie… Fiona: Simon… Simon: Przepraszam… Rozpłakał się Fiona przytuliła Simona W drzewach ukryte były dwie postacie Willow: I po co to nam było? Wawr: Sojusz Matt’a się rozleciał, Simon znowu spiknął się z Fioną, tylko Matt nie odpadł, ukończyłyśmy cele poboczne oprócz głównego Willow: Załamaliśmy Simona! Mój plan pójdzie się je**ć! Matthew wygra! Wawr: Nie wygra Willow: Co!? Co zrobisz!? Nic nie uda nam się już zrobić! Wawr: Uda się, trzeba wierzyć Odchodzi Willow: Ja już przestaję wierzyć Idzie za Wawr Simon i Fiona nadal stali objęci Fiona: Lepiej? Simon pociągnął nosem Simon: Tak, dziękuję Obok pary przechodzi Albert, jeden jego but jest mokry i znajduje się w jego dłoni, objęci się na niego patrzą Albert: Co? Fiona: Nic Albert poszedł w stronę obozu, po chwili Simon i Fiona się zaśmiali Chris(głośnik): Uwaga wyeliminowani uczestnicy! Pora na wasze śniadanie! Zaś finaliści, macie jedzenie, więc nawet nie zbliżajcie się do stołówki Fiona: Muszę spadać… Simon: Przyjdź jeszcze, chyba, że… Fiona: Po naszym śniadaniu, od razu wyzwanie. No nic, daj z siebie wszystko Całuje Simona w policzek Powodzenia Biegnie w stronę stołówki Stołówka Byli uczestnicy ustawieni są w kolejce przed ladą Do lady podchodzą Alice i Crystal, Szef przed nimi stawia dwie miski Alice: U! Płateczki na mleku! Co to się stało Szefuńciu, gówno w szambie się skończyło? Crystal: Ja nie będę tego jadła, dupa mi urośnie! Tom: To znaczy, że mogę wziąć twoją porcję Crystal? Crystal: A bierz Tom wziął miskę Crystal i łapczywie spożył jej zawartość Tom: Szefie! Jeszcze! Alice: Tom… Tom: Co? Alice wyjęła z kieszeni zdjęcie i pokazała je Tomowi Tom: Oh… Szef: To chcesz tą dokładkę? Tom: Nie… straciłem apetyt… Szef: DOBRA! NASTĘPNI! Na stołówkę wchodzi Fiona Fiona: Przepraszam za spóźnienie! Ustawiła się do kolejki Melanie i Tony początkowo obserwowali Fionę patrząc się w tył, po chwili odwrócili się do przodu Tony: Ciekawe czym przejął się wieśniak Melanie: Zdjęcie Tony: Nie pie**ol Melanie: Jest na nim Tom. Kiedyś Tony: I? Melanie: Jako dziecko, Tom miał sporą nadwagę. Cierpiał, był wyśmiewany i samotny Słowo „samotny” kilka razy powtórzyło się w myślach Tony’ego, z myśli wyrwał go fakt, że kolejka się posunęła Po jakimś czasie, wszyscy siedzieli już przy stolikach Stolik po prawej, koniec przy ścianie Po jednej stronie siedziały Fiona i Julia, naprzeciw nich, Stella Julia: Fiona, przyszłaś jako ostatnia, gdzie byłaś? Stella: Z Simonem, a gdzie? Julia: Oj Fiona, Fiona… Chłopak, który raz cię zdradził, będzie to robił cały czas Fiona: On mnie nie zdradził! Nie byliśmy parą! Stella: Lasencja, Stelli się to nie podoba Fiona: Ta cała sytuacja to wina nas obojgu, oboje baliśmy się powiedzieć temu drugiemu, więc… Julia: Więc poszedł do innej Stella: E, e, Simon to może świnia, ale to tamta głupia ruszpla do uwiodła Cała trójka spojrzała się na Lillie, która siedziała przy drugim stole i rozmawiała z Joshuą Stella: Zdzira… Wzięła łyżkę z płatkami do ust Na stołówkę wchodzi Chris Jon przestaje całować się z Dahlią Jon: Już koniec śniadania!? Chris: Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że zostało pięć minut! Theo: Ty mnie Chris wku***asz! Chris: Eee… Pójdę zawołać finalistów Wybiegł ze stołówki Lillie: Theo, bez nerwów, przecież Chris zawsze taki był Theo nie odpowiedział, złapał obiema dłońmi i zaczął ze wściekłością na twarzy zgrzytać zębami Lillie: Martwię się o ciebie Theo: To przestań, NIECH WSZYSCY PRZESTANĄ SIĘ PRZY*****ALAĆ! Miska Theo pod wpływem nacisku jego dłoni pękła na wiele kawałków, a mleko z płatkami rozlało się po stole Joshua: Psychol Theo: MÓWIŁEŚ COŚ!? Joshua zignorował Theo Theo: POWIESZ, CZY MAM CI PRZY***AĆ!? Crystal: Dobra Theo, ogar… Co ci w ogóle odbiło? Theo wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł Theo: Nie wolno raz na jakiś czas stracić kontroli? Patrick: Ostatnio jak „straciłeś kontrolę”, Gavina trzeba było brać do szpitala bo stracił przytomność Theo: Rety, lekko go uderzyłem, a teraz będziecie mi to wypominać… (G)Chris: UWAGA UCZESTNICY! KONIEC ŚNIADANIA! NA PLAŻĘ!!! Uczestnicy równo wstali, zaczęli wychodzić ze stołówki i iść na plażę Jakiś czas później, plaża Na plaży znajdują się dwie loże, po lewej, wykonana z ciemnego drewna miała nad sobą zdjęcie Matthew. Druga, jasna loża stojąca po prawej stronie nad sobą miała zdjęcie Simona Ben: Mamy usiąść na loży tego kogo wspieramy? Chris: No, a co myślałeś, oczywiście, że tak! Większość uczestników poszła do loży Simona Tony, który szedł na stronę Matthew, został przeciągnięty na stronę Simona przez Melanie Joshua, który początkowo jako jedyny usiadł na ciemnej loży, szybko przeszedł na stronę Simona Chris: O, tego się nie spodziewałem… A nie, spodziewałem się, nasi wyeliminowani uczestnicy jednomyślnie wspierają Simona! Gavin: Nie do końca, nie ma Willow Patrick: Nadal jej nie znaleźli? Chris: Nie, i to nie jest ważne, zaraz powinni tu być nasi finaliści Zauważa w oddali idących Matthew i Simona, mają ze sobą swoje torby IDĄ JUŻ! Matthew i Simon docierają do Chrisa Chris: Dobrze… Matthew, Simon, gratuluję! Dotarliście do finału i pokonaliście dwudziestu dwóch waszych rywali. Teraz czeka was finałowe, ostatnie wyzwanie! Szefie! Szef zaczyna kręcić jakąś korbą Matthew: Zaraz! Czemu na mojej loży nie ma nikogo!? Halo! Simon: Bo jesteś ch*j i tyle, Szefie kręć tą kolbą! Szef powrócił do przerwanej czynności Przed finalistami pojawił się prostokątny otwór, po czym wyłonił się z niego stojak z dwiema zbrojami, mieczami i tarczami. Jeden zestaw był biały, drugi zaś czarny, oba miały złote zdobienia Simon: U, zabawa w rycerzy, fajnie Matthew: Em, tak jakby ciężko będzie je włożyć, pomoże nam ktoś? Chris: Tak, ochotnicy mogą wam pomóc założyć zbroje, biała dla Simona i czarna dla Matthew (PZ)Matthew: Czarna… Pasuje mi, heh Chris: Więc, kto będzie pomocnikiem? Fiona: Pomogę Simonowi! Wstała i podeszła do rudzielca Matthew: A ktoś pomoże mi? W stronę Matthew poszło kilka środkowych palców Fiona zaczęła pomagać Simonowi założyć zbroję, Matthew próbował sam, jednak szło mu to dość nieumiejętnie. Wyeliminowani uczestnicy obserwowali próby chłopaka Alice: Łamaga xD Julia: Nie ma bata, nie założy tego Theo: Nareszcie dostanie za swoje! Crystal patrzyła się na wyraźnie zmartwionego Matthew, po chwili wstaje i zaczyna mu pomagać Jon: CO TY ROBISZ GŁUPIA PIZDO!? Rebecca: Crystal, pogięło cię? Po chwili obaj chłopacy stali już w zbrojach Fiona: Iiiiii!!! Simon! Wyglądasz jak książę! Przytuliła się do niego Uda ci się! Wygrasz to! Simon: Na bank Pogłaskał Fionę po głowie Matthew odwrócił się do Crystal Matthew: Dzięki Crystal: No, spie***laj Siada na loży Stella: Crystal! Crystal: Czego? Stella pokazała na Crystal palcem Stella: Jesteś w głębokim doo-doo Chris: Dobrze, przejdźmy do kolejnego punktu programu Wciska przycisk na pilocie Simon: Wytłumaczysz nam teraz wyzwanie? Chris: Przed wyzwaniem, mamy jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz do zrobienia Z ziemi wysunął się monitor, początkowy były na nim zakłócenia, po chwili pojawił się obraz Pojawił się rudowłosy mężczyzna i rudy chłopak, około 12-letni, obaj ubrani byli w tradycyjne szkockie stroje Julia: Simon jest szkotem? Stella wzruszyła ramionami Simon: Tata? Gilbert? Ojciec Simona: Witaj synu! Spojrzał się na Gilberta Przywitaj się z bratem Gilbert: No hej… Ojciec Simona: Gratuluję synu! Jestem z ciebie dumny! Mam nadzieję, że przyniesiesz do domu swoją ładną panienkę i milion oczywiście Gilbert: Nie bój się Simon, wszystko ci zabierze O.Simona: Jeszcze jedno słowo i zabiorę ci kieszonkowe! Gilbert: Nie mam kieszonkowego O.Simona: E… nie ważne… Simon! Cała rodzina trzyma za ciebie kciuki! Za McGowanów! Wziął dudy i zaczął na nich grać Gilbert: Dobra, ojciec nas już skompromitował, koniec Koniec połączenia Lekko uśmiechnięty Simon odszedł od monitora Matthew: Tak jak mówił twój brat, kompromitacja Simon: Nie większe niż u ciebie Matthew: Pfff… Chris odpalaj to! Chris: Już powinno się włączyć Pojawia się obraz Na beżowej sofie siedzi blond włosa kobieta w białym swetrze, pije herbatę z filiżanki Matthew: Mama! M.Matthew: O, jesteś Maciu Joshua: Nazwała go Maciu xD Patrick: Pewnie dlatego nie lubi tego zdrobnienia M.Matthew: Poczekaj skarbeńku, mam dla ciebie pewną niespodziankę, chodźcie! Jon: Skarbeńku xDDD Na obrazie pojawiają się dwie blondynki, około 18 lat, siadają po obu stronach matki Matthew Matthew: Tamara! Tijana! Patrick: U, siostry Matthew to niezłe dupeczki Rebecca rzuciła Patrickowi wściekłe spojrzenie Tamara: Gratulujemy wejścia do finału! Tijana: Cała rodzina trzyma za ciebie kciuki! Tamara: I pamiętaj… Dookoła kobiet pojawia się ogień Wszystkie trzy: ZNISZ GO, POŁAM MU KRĘGOSŁUP I ROZSZARP JEGO ZWŁOKI ZĘBAMI Ogień znika i wszystkie trzy się uśmiechają Kochamy cię! Koniec połączenia Simon: Czyli to u was rodzinne? Matthew: No, nie chcesz wiedzieć jak bardzo Chris: Dobra, dosyć tych ceregieli, nareszcie możemy przejść do wyzwania! Joshua: Nareszcie, chce zobaczyć walkę na miecze! Chris: Dobrze, wasze finałowe zadanie, to wspięcie się na szczyt góry Mt.Chri-Hursa i przyniesienie mi tego! Wciska przycisk na pilocie Na monitorze pojawia się duży ametyst w kształcie serca Chris: Oto Serce Hursy! Największy ametyst znaleziony na tej wyspie Matthew: Przynieść kamyk, ale trudne Przewrócił oczami Chris: Dobra, ruszajcie! Kto pierwszy przyniesie kamyk i postawi go na podeście Pokazuje przypominający rzymską kolumnę podest Zwycięży milion dolarów! Biegnijcie! Finaliści ruszają na północ, po drodze się rozdzielają (PZ)Simon: Wolę na razie nie konfrontować z Matthew, skupię się na jak najszybszym dotarciu na szczyt góry Simon biegnie przez las, obserwowały go dwie postacie Wawr: Zmieniamy strategię Willow: O co ci chodzi? Wawr: Do tej pory skupiałyśmy się na przeszkadzaniu Matthew, ale powinnyśmy zamiast tego pomóc Simonowi Willow: Tak uważasz? Wawr przytaknęła Inna część lasu Matthew biegnie przez las, co jakiś czas wymija lub przeskakuje nad kamieniami. Po jakimś czasie chłopak zauważa przed sobą mur z szarego kamienia Matthew: Co to jest do cholery!? Chłopak podchodzi do muru i dotyka go dłonią Matthew: Skąd to dziadostwo się tu wzięło? Matthew patrzy się w prawo, w oddali zauważa swojego rywala, który podobnie jak on, zastanawiał się nad zastosowaniem dziwnej konstrukcji. Dookoła obu chłopaków nagle zaczynają uderzać w ziemię pociski ze spaghetti, wystrzelone przez… Szefa Hutcheta w wieżyczce strażniczej, która znajdowała się na bramą. Lekko ubrudzeni „rycerze” dali radę się ukryć Szef: Nikt nie przejdzie przez bramę! Zaczął ostrzeliwać drzewa swoim działem spaghetti NIKT!!! Simon: K**wa, co teraz? Rozejrzał się, po czym strzelił facepalma Mam przecież tarczę, ale ze mnie debil Simon uniósł tarczę i zaczął iść do bramy broniąc się przed „pociskami” Szefa, kuli spaghetti, która trafiła Simona w ramię, została przez niego zjedzona Tylko na tyle cię stać!? (PZ)Szef: Tylko na tyle cię stać!? Matthew obserwował poczynania rudzielca Matthew: Odwrócił jego uwagę, świetnie! Chłopak zaczął wspinać się po murze Szef: Nikt, nigdy, nie będzie mi mówił „TYLKO NA TYLE CIĘ STAĆ!!!” Wyciąga drugie działo Simon: O cholercia… Z krzaków całą sytuację obserwowały dwie znane już postacie Willow: I co teraz? Wawr: Czekaj… Coś się może stanie… Ziemia się nagle zatrzęsła Willow: Co to jest!? Wawr: Nie wiem co… Ale wiem przez kogo Tarcza Simona powoli pokrywała się warstwą Spaghetti Simon: Ja pierdziele… Skąd on tyle tego ma! Zerka w bok i zauważa Willow w krzakach Niebiesko-włosa, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że została zauważona, szybko się schowała Szef: Co!? Nie chcesz jeść Spaghetti!? A tak marudziłeś na mój kleik! Nagle w obu działach kończy się amunicja Szef: Co jest!? Rozgląda się GDZIE MOJA AMUNICJA!? Loża Simona Wyeliminowani uczestnicy oglądają wyzwanie na monitorze, duża część z nich je Spaghetti w puszce Rebecca: Na pewno Bierze do buzi widelec z makaronem nie chcesz? Crystal: Ja!? Jeszcze mi w biodra pójdzie! Rebecca: Mogłaś przynajmniej mnie nie zniechęcać… Patrick: Jak dla mnie, nie powinnaś sobie odmawiać, masz idealną figurę Mur Matthew nadal wspina się po murze Matthew: Jeszcze trochę… Trochę ta zbroja waży… Szef spostrzega wspinającego się chłopaka Szef: O nie! Tak nie będzie! Matthew: Jeszcze… trochę… Chłopak obrywa kulą do kręgli i spada z muru Szef: MÓWIŁEM, ŻE NIKT NIE PRZEJDZIE Simon ukrył się w krzakach, siedząc tam myślał i jadł spaghetti ze swojej tarczy (PZ)Simon: To spaghetti mnie uspokajało Simon: Nie przejdę nad murem… Nie rozwalę bramy, bo do niej nie dojdę… Spojrzał na wieżyczkę, w której był Szef, za kucharzem znajdowała się drewniana dźwignia Bingo! Tylko jak to trafić? Wziął do buzi garść spaghetti Za głazem, nieco na lewo od Simona ukryty był Matthew Matthew: Skubany, ma amunicję… Też musiałbym coś skołować… Zaraz… Mur pewnie da się obejść! To jest myśl! Pobiegł w lewo Simon: Gdzie ten typ biegnie!? Krzaki (inne niż te gdzie schował się Simon) Wawr: Matthew gdzieś pobiegł Willow: Zaczekajmy, może sam to wykombinuje… Simon wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki Simon: Dobra, zaryzykuję Zmrużył oczy, spojrzał na dźwignię i rzucił tarczą w jej stronę Tarcza leci w stronę dźwigni, jednak zostaje złapana przez Szefa Szef: Ha! Niezła próba! Simon: Kurde! Willow: Dobra Napina cięciwę łuku teraz! Wawr: Co teraz!? Willow wstała, ukazując się Simonowi i Szefowi, celowała napiętym łukiem w dźwignię Simon: WILLOW!? Szef: WEGANKA! Loża Simona Zszokowani wyeliminowani uczestnicy nieruchomo patrzą się w monitor, Alice kawałek spaghetti wyleciał z buzi Alice: Ja pi***ole! Willow strzela z łuku, strzała trafia w dźwignię, popychając ją. Brama pod wieżyczką Szefa otworzyła się. Simon początkowo nie przechodził, a zszokowany wpatrywał się w Willow Willow: NO NA CO CZEKASZ!? BIEGNIJ! Simon przeszedł przez bramę i pobiegł na północ Simon: Nawet jej nie podziękowałem… I jeszcze k**wa straciłem tarczę Simon był obserwowany przez kogoś, kto powoli szedł między drzewami. Postać trzymająca miecz, ubrana w czarną zbroję, czyli Matthew (PZ)Matthew: Nie ma bata, muszę robić to co zawsze, Podnosi tarczę grać nie czysto! Simon nadal biegnie, wyraźnie się jednak męczy Simon: Heh, mogłem nie żreć tego spaghetti Rozgląda się ciekawe gdzie Matthew… Wzrusza ramionami i biegnie dalej, nagle jednak obrywa czarną tarczą w głowę i pada na ziemię nieprzytomny Matthew: Było łatwo Podchodzi do Simona, bierze swoją tarczę i biegnie dalej Ziemia lekko się zatrzęsła Do Simona podchodzi Wawr Wawr: A to bydle… Schyla się do rudzielca i go szturcha Ej! Rudy! Wstawaj! Szturcha mocniej, daje to skutek Simon: C-co się stało… Ała mój łeb… Wawr: Dostałeś w łeb, Matthew cię wyprzedził Simon: Już pewnie Wstaje jest daleko w przodzie Wawr: Oj nie wydaje mi się Podnosi prawą rękę wewnętrzną stroną dłoni do góry, po chwili zaciska pięść Matthew biegł na północ, w pewnym momencie wyższe źdźbła trawy zaczęły owijać się wokół jego nóg i go hamować Matthew: CO TO JEST!? Pociągnął nogą rozrywając kilka źdźbeł, a następnie spojrzał się w tył Matthew ujrzał Simona biegnącego w jego stronę, zaczął uciekać, jednak Simon był szybszy (i nic mu nie przeszkadzało pod nogami). Po chwili obaj biegną już równo Simon: ROZWALĘ CI ŁEB! Matthew: Tak bo na pewno Bierze zamach mieczem ci się uda! Próbuje uderzyć Simona, jednak jego miecz zatrzymuje się na mieczu rywala Chłopacy zaczęli pojedynek na miecze, niedaleko nich było znane już wszystkim jezioro Matthew: Jesteś tylko Próbuje trafić Simona w ramie rudowłosym nieudacznikiem Broni się tarczą przed ciosem rudzielca robiącym sobie złudzenie własnej wartości! Simon: Ja przynajmniej Odskakuje, unikając ciosu Matthew nie oszukiwałem i grałem z honorem! Uderza w Matthew, trafiając w tarczę Ja przynajmniej mam jaja żeby pokazać jaki jestem naprawdę Schyla się unikając ciosu niż grać jak w j**anym teatrze! Ziemia ponowna się zatrzęsła, ten wstrząs był najsilniejszy ze wszystkich, poczuły to nawet dwie, ukryte w koronie drzewa dziewczyny Willow: Co to było!? Wawr: Chris! On nic się zmienił… Zrobił się wręcz gorszy… Willow: O czym ty mówisz? Wstrząsy były coraz silniejsze, na tafli jeziora zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne świetlne pierścieniethumb|tak te pierścienie wyglądają Z wody po chwili wynurzyła się wielka, złota, najeżona kolcami kula, wielkości samochodu. Z przodu kuli znajdowało się coś co przypominało oko. Całość od przodu wyglądała zupełnie jak rysunek ze światła poprzedzający jej przybycie Matthew: CO TO JEST DO CHOLERY!? Pokój z monitorami Chris: To będzie najlepszy finał w historii! Kula obróciła kilka razy swoimi kolcami, po czym w jej „oku” pojawiła się mała, świetlista kulka Wawr: Musimy uciekać! Willow: A Simon!? Wawr: Musimy wiać! Złapała Willow za rękę i zaczęła skakać z drzewa na drzewo, uciekając od kuli Matthew rzucił tarczą w złotą kulę, ta zaczęło iskrzyć w miejscu gdzie chłopak trafił Simon: Uszkodziłeś ją Matthew: O to mi chodziło jakbyś nie wiedział Simon: Wydaje mi się, że jest nieruchoma, może powinniśmy ją obejść? Matthew: Serio? Przed chwilą walczyliśmy ze sobą, a teraz dajesz mi wskazówki? (PZ)Simon: Jest moim rywalem, ale to coś może nas potencjalnie zabić w kilka sekund! Świetlna kulka powiększa się, po chwili jasno-żółty promień uderza w ziemię między chłopaków paląc trawę Matthew: Ło! Mają na to pozwolenie!? Kula zaczyna ostrzeliwać świetlnymi pociskami finalistów, ci albo odbijają pociski mieczami, albo chowają się za drzewa Simon usiadł za drzewem, przeczesał włosy i wytarł spocone czoło Simon: Jak to pokonać? Na bank nie da się tego wyminąć Loża Simona Fiona: Dawaj Simon uda ci się! Stella: Rozwalisz to przerośnięte ślepie! Gavin obserwuje widoczną na monitorze kulę Dahlia: Myślisz o tym samym co ja? Gavin: Aby pokonać tą maszynę… Oboje: Simon musi przebić jej oko, wtedy dojdzie do awarii wewnątrz jej mechanizmu i zostanie zniszczona Przybijają piątkę Jon ze wściekłością spojrzał na Gavina Jezioro Kula ostrzeliwała drzewa małymi, świetlistymi kulkami. Na drzewach zaczęły pojawiać się czarne, wypalone punkty Matthew: Gdybym nie wywalił tej je**nej tarczy… Spojrzał na jezioro pod kulą Może dało by się… Wybiegł zza drzewa i pobiegł w stronę jeziora, dookoła niego spadały świetlne pociski Simon: Co ten idiota wyprawia!? Zabije się! Matthew wskoczył do jeziora, pod wodą wziął miecz w zęby i zaczął płynąć pod kulą, mijały go wpadające w wodę świetliste pociski Simon: Płynie… Gdybym tylko umiał tak dobrze pływać jak on… Matthew wyszedł z jeziora po drugiej stronie i pobiegł dalej Simon: Ku**a… Udało mu się… A ja co zrobię? Muszę spróbować Simon wychylił się zza drzewa, jednak zanim zdążył wstać, kula zaczęła się obracać strzelając białym promieniem, przecinając wszystkie drzewa dookoła Loża Simona Fiona: Aaaaa!!! To go zabije! Zginie! Usmaży go! Lillie: Przestań już udawać taką przejętą… Fiona: Ja się nim przejmuję! Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja kocham Simona i martwię się o niego! Lillie: Ta, na pewno Stella: Masz coś do mojej bućki lampucero!? Raraz do ciebie wstanę i przestawię ci żuchwę Lillie: Spadaj! Idę do kibla! Wstała i zeszła z loży Stella: Nie utop się Julia się zaśmiała Kiedy Lillie była przy loży Matthew, która została ona przecięta przez biały promień wystrzelony przez kulę Lillie: Ło! To jest dozwolone!? Alice: Dopóki krzywda dzieje się tobie, to tak Lillie: Spadaj Poszła w stronę toalety Górna część loży Matthew zjechała z dolnej w lewo i spadła na ziemię Las Simon siedzi za przeciętym drzewem, przeczesał swoje włosy i odkrył, że ich końcówki są przypalone Simon: Dość! Nie zamierzam dłużej siedzieć… Zacisnął pięść i zęby Nie jestem przegrywem, nie jestem tchórzem! Simon wstał, i z mieczem w ręce pobiegł w stronę kuli i biorąc zamach mieczem skoczył na kulę. Kiedy rudzielec leci na kulę, ta rozbłysła jasnym światłem Inna część lasu (dalej na północ) Matthew czołga się w stronę góry, jest on cały obwiązany źdźbłami trawy, które rozcina mieczem Matthew: CHOLERA JASNA!? CO TO JEST DO CHOLERY!? Matthew czołga się dalej, trawa owija go coraz bardziej i chłopak zwalnia Matthew: NIE POWSTRZYMA MNIE JAKIEŚ ZIELSKO!!! Chłopak ciągle rozcina mieczem trawę i stara się iść dalej, trawa jednak odrasta szybciej niż ten je przecina. W pewnym momencie Matthew zostaje wciągnięty pod ziemię, ciesząc ukrytą w koronie drzewa Wawr Matthew ocknął się w podziemnym korytarzu, jego ściany i sufit były zwyczajną, czarną glebą. Podłoże jednak wydawało się być wybrukowane Matthew: Gdzie ja jestem? Rozgląda się Tylko jedna droga… Może to skrót Poszedł korytarzem Po kilkunastu metrach Matthew dotarł do odcinka korytarza, gdzie ściany też były wybrukowane, zaś na niektórych kamieniach znajdowały się rysunki, którym Matthew postanowił się przyjrzeć Matthew: Wygląda jak relikt po jakieś cywilizacji Matthew minął rysunki: dwóch walczących plemion, długowłosej postaci trzymającej klejnot, świecącego człowieka otoczonego przez płaczące kobiety, dwie osoby wspinające się po wierzy, dziewczynę zamkniętą w klatce, diabła w pudełku i bijące się bliźnięta ze skrzydłami, między tymi rysunkami znajdowały się inne, zamazane i niewidoczne Matthew: Pewnie są stare… Zauważa przed sobą wyjście Matthew wszedł do otworu, światło rozbłysło… Simon leży na trawie, powoli otwiera oczy i wstaje. Dookoła chłopaka leżały małe złote odłamki. Chłopak obejrzał się, nad jeziorem lewitowała kula, była na górze uszkodzona i iskrzyła. Simon zauważył obok siebie swój miecz, wziął go do ręki Simon: Jeszcze raz… I koniec! Rudzielec pobiegł w stronę kuli, podskoczył, wbił miecz w jej oko, po czym odbił się od niej i wylądował kawałek dalej. Po chwili kula za chłopakiem wybuchła, przykrywając jego włosy złotymi kryształkami. Rudzielec wstał, podniósł rękę i z zamkniętymi oczami złapał miecz wyrzucony przez eksplozję Simon: Już tylko ty… Otwiera oczy Matthew… Pobiegł na północ Loża Simona Anastazja: Dzjela się mocno… Peter: Obaj idą jak burza Jon: Pfff… Machnął ręką Simon wygra, roz***ał tą kulę na dwa ciosy Tony: Matthew to frajer, nie da rady Joshua: A kto tutaj był osobą wspierającą Matthew na głosowaniu w hotelu? Melanie: Ty Joshua: E… no… e… no tak, ale Tony też Crystal: Dobra, nie kompromituj się Albert: On ma się nie kompromitować!? Pomogłaś Matthew założyć zbroję! To była kompromitacja! Crystal: Spadaj wsioku Alice: Masz coś do wieśniaków lampucero ze stolicy!? Crystal: Jestem z Toronto niewyedukowana locho Alice: O ty… Wstaje i podchodzi do Crystal Jak ci przyłożę w tą mordę przykrytą gładzią szpachlową to… Fiona i Julia podbiegły i przytrzymały Alice Alice: Puśćcie to! Ja chcę jej tylko rozwalić ryj! Theo siedział na brzegu loży po turecku, miał zamknięte oczy, jednak pod wpływem odgłosów „sąsiadów” coraz bardziej podskakiwała mu powieka oka Theo: Mówi przez zaciśnięte zeby Próbuj się kontrolować… Fiona: Uspokój się! Nie chcemy mięć kolejnej Lillie! Alice: Lillie dostała krzesłem, więc nie ma szans na powtórkę! Theo: ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!!! Wyrwał i podniósł kawałek loży na którym siedział Ben Ben: Theo! Postaw mnie! Theo rzucił ogromnym kawałkiem drewna w awanturujące się dziewczyny, te jednak zrobiły unik Rebecca wraca z toalety Rebecca: Ej, jak ktoś chce iść, to jest wolny kibel! Oberwała kawałkiem loży Patrick: REBECCA! Pobiegł do dziewczyny Emily: Cicho bądźcie i oglądajcie! Las Simon biegnie na północ, co jakiś czas, zauważa na północny-zachód od siebie, dziwny, ciemny kształt Simon: Matthew… NIE POKONASZ MNIE! WYGRAM Z TOBĄ!!! Rudzielec zaczął zbliżać się do rumowiska skalnego Simon: Jeszcze tylko trochę Przyśpiesza (PZ)Matthew: Nadszedł czas na najlepszy i najbardziej perfidny ruch w historii mojej kariery Zaczyna się złowieszczo śmiać, dookoła niego pojawiają się płomienie, a jego oczy przybierają czerwony kolor Simon dobiega do skalnego rumowiska, zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Rudzielec pochyla się, opiera o kolana i zaczyna ciężej oddychać (PZ)Simon: Crystal miała rację, brakuje mi nieco kondycji, jeszcze ta zbroja… Crystal przebija głową ścianę pokoju zwierzeń (PZ)Crystal: HA! Miałam rację! Grubciu :* A teraz muszę spadać, pada mi bateria, pa! Głowa dziewczyny znika z dziury (PZ)Simon: Ok… Simon wchodzi między wieże ze skał, w pewnym momencie po całym rumowisku rozlega się śmiech Simon: Wiem, że tu jesteś Matthew, nie nabierzesz mnie na nic, nie masz szans! Jesteś przejrzany! Matthew wskakuje na najwyższą wierzę z kamieni Matthew: No, masz mnie, znasz moje karty, i co z tego jak twoje są beznadziejne? Zaczesuje włosy podobnie jak Simon i robi sobie opaskę z trawy Patrzcie na mnie! Jestem Simon! Wielce rycerski rudzielec walczący o sprawiedliwość dla swej damy! Pomińmy już kwestię, że były dwie… Zaśmiał się Jesteś żałosny, myślisz, że masz szanse! Pcha cię do przodu ślepa determinacja… Simon: Pi**dol, pi**dol, ja posłucham Matthew: Oj uwierz mi, ja nie chcę tylko Robi cudzysłów z palców „pi**dolić” nie jestem jak ten głupi antagonista, który chce złamać tylko słowami Simon: O czym ty mówisz? Matthew: Przykłada palec do ust na znak ciszy Już nic nie mów… Denerwuje mnie twoja ohydna barwa głosu, na szczęście, jest to nasza ostatnia rozmowa! Jak to mówią szaka, laka Popchnął nogą sąsiednią wierzę z kamieni, która zawaliła się na Simona BUM Zeskoczył z wierzy i spacerkiem zaczął iść pod górę Spoczywaj w pokoju Simonie… Nie będę tęsknić Kurz w rumowisku skalnym opada, na ziemi leży Simon, wielki głaz przygniata jego lewą nogę, chłopak syczy z bólu, patrzy się głaz, spod niego cieknie cienka strużka krwi (PZ)Simon: Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, z jak ciężkim świrem spędziłem te dwa miesiące z kawałkiem Do Simona podbiega Willow Willow: O mamo, SIMON! Simon: Willow? Willow: Co się stało!? Simon: Matthew… Willow: Eh… mogłam się tego spodziewać! Czekaj, usunę ten głaz Willow popchnęła głaz i uwolniła nogę Simona, jednak gdy na nią spojrzała od razu dostała odruchu wymiotnego Simon: Co jest!? Willow: Nie chcesz wiedzieć, zaczekamy na Wawr Simon: Na kogo!? Ja nie mam czasu dziewczyno! Spojrzał na nogę, wystawała z niej kość Z krzaków wyłoniła się Wawr Wawr: Co się stało? Patrzy na nogę Simona O kurde… Willow: Jesteś w stanie mu pomóc? Wawr: Tak, ale będzie mnie to kosztować bardzo dużo energii… Willow: Zrób to, proszę Wawr przytaknęła, uklękła przy lewej nodze Simona i położyła ręce na wystającej kości Simon: Ja cię gdzieś nie widziałem? Wawr: Widzisz w swoim życiu dużo takich jak ja, oboje mamy celtycką urodę, znaczy… ja mam urodę, ty niekoniecznie Simon: Haha, bardzo śmie- Wawr wepchnęła kość z powrotem w nogę Simona i zaczęła uciskać, Simon wrzeszczał z bólu Willow: Co ty mu robisz!? Wawr: Pomagam! Nie widzisz? Wawr zabrała ręce z nogi Simona, po złamaniu nie było ani śladu, poza małą blizną Simon: Jak ty… Wawr: Nie czas na to, a jutro i tak wszystko zapomnisz, teraz muszę iść spać, nie mam już energii Spojrzała na Willow Pilnuj go Położyła się i zasnęła Willow: Nie ma czasu do stracenia, biegnij Pomaga Simonowi wstać Możesz jeszcze wygrać Klęka i poprawia część zbroi na nodze Simona Pocałowałabym cię, ale średnio mi się podobasz Podaje mu miecz Leć, będę w bezpiecznej odległości Simon przytaknął i zaczął biec pod górę Willow: Mogłam go lepiej chronić… Spogląda na śpiącą Wawr Wszystko w naszych rękach Simon… Zbocze góry Matthew idzie powoli pod górę, nagle jednak słyszy za sobą jak ktoś biegnie, odwraca się i widzi biegnącego Simona Matthew: TY!? ZRZUCIŁEM NA CIEBIE GŁAZY! Simon: I CO Z TEGO!? I TAK CIĘ POKONAM!!! Matthew zaczął biec, Simon go jednak doganiał Chłopacy tuż przed szczytem zrównali się, kiedy dotarli do celu, przed nimi stał Chris, który na prawej dłoni trzymał serce zrobione z Ametystu, Serce Hursy Simon: To serce Hursy… Matthew: DAWAJ! Chris: Nie tak szybko chłopcy, pokonaliście dwóch strażników, ale teraz musicie pokonać trzeciego. Zawalczycie z bogiem Totalnej Porażki, zawalczycie ZE MNĄ! Wciska przycisk na pilocie Złoty kształt przypominający skrzydła zaczął wyrastać z pleców mężczyzny, po chwili przed Simonem i Matthew stał wielki, 10 metrowy, złoty, mechaniczny smok Chris: Tak, teraz musicie pokonać mnie! Smok zaryczał strzelając złotym promieniem w niebo rozdzierając chmury Simon: O ku**a! Pobiegł w dół i schował się za najbliższym krzakiem Matthew stał przed smokiem, gotowy do walki ściskał miecz w ręce Matthew: Zatańczymy! Matthew zaczyna biec dookoła Chris-smoka, ten strzela do niego złotym promieniem, który wypala las dookoła góry Willow bierze śpiącą Wawr i ucieka do kryjówki Matthew: Tylko na tyle cię stać!? Chris: Oj uważaj, zdziwię cię… Matthew: Pfff… chcę to widzieć! Chris: Wedle życzenia! Wzlatuje wysoko nad szczyt i strzela w stronę chłopaka Matthew odskakuje za kawałek skały, dzięki czemu promień go nie dosięga Simon: Po***ane to zadanie! My mieliśmy walczyć ze sobą! Nie razem z tym czymś! Matthew: Kto powiedział, że mamy walczyć razem? Simon: Pokonasz to gówno sam? Matthew: Nie zamierzam się z tobą bratać, na twoim miejscu unikałbym siebie jak ognia (PZ)Simon: Może to i lepiej, pewnie by mnie wykorzystał jako przynętę (PZ)Matthew: Typo mnie denerwuje, jest kompletnym imbecylem Chris: Pora nieco poterroryzować wyeliminowanych uczestników, hehe Loża Simona Wszyscy w ciszy oglądają finał, Ben i Rebecca mają na sobie bandaże Alice: Ten smok to dowalony w kosmos jest Gavin: Intryguje mnie technologiczny poziom tego odcinka Tony: Pewnie zużyło to pół budżetu Ben: Chwila… Zbliżył się do monitora O k**wa Dahlia: Co się stało Ben? Ben: WSZYSCY WIAĆ!!! Uczestnicy w pośpiechu opuszczają lożę, po chwili zostaje ona spalona przez złoty promień Jon: Ło! Tego typa na serio pogrzało! Albert: Schowajmy się do chaty! Inaczej Chris nas usmaży tym laserem! Uczestnicy wbiegli do chaty Fiona: Chyba jesteśmy tu bezpieczni Promień otoczył chatę, sprawiając, że stała się czarna, po chwili chata rozpada się na miliony małych igiełek ukazując siedzących w środku uczestnikach, którzy przez chwilę stali nieruchomo Anastazja: Hatu sje chyba spaliła… Drugi promień trafił stołówkę, spalając ją do połowy. Przerażeni uczestnicy zaczynają krzyczeć i biegać po całym obozowisku Stella: Aaaa!!! Stella jest zbyt seksowna żeby umierać! Rebecca przytula się do Patricka Rebecca: Nie pozwól żeby nas rozdzieliło! Patrick: NIGDY! Jak umrzemy! To razem! Gavin biegnie w stronę drzewa i próbuje się za nie schować, ktoś go jednak odpycha Crystal: Spadaj, to moje drzewo! Anastazja biegnie w stronę jednego drzewa, nagle jednak zauważa, że jest na kursie kolizyjnym z promieniem Peter: ANASTAZJA! Tom odpychając Petera, wbiegł w Anastazję, wypychając ją z kursu kolizyjnego promienia. Światło rozbłysło, po chwili Tom i Anastazja wstają Anastazja: Spasiba Pe… Patrzy na Toma Tom? Tom: Heh, nie ma za… Anastazja… Anastazja: Szto!? Julia: Anastazja… twoje włosy! Anastazja przejechała ręką po włosach… Były skrócone do barków i czarne na końcach Anastazja: Bl… bl… bly… Crystal: Fajnie ci w krótkich Anastazja: BLYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! Wszyscy uczestnicy zatykają uszy, kilka szyb w pozostałej części stołówki popękało, oraz… Złoty smok zaczął iskrzyć Chris: Cholera! Co to jest!? (PZ)Matthew/(PZ)Simon: To moja szansa! Obaj chłopacy wybiegają ze swoich kryjówek i biegną z mieczami na Chrisa. Simon zaczyna rozcinać warstwę wierzchnią nóg smoka, Matthew zaś podbiega od tyłu i zaczyna się wspinać po ogonie smoka, co jakiś czas wbijając w niego miecz i podciągając się na nim Środek robota Dookoła Chrisa znajdują się różne przewody, monitory, diody, przyciski i dźwignie, wszystko złote Chris: Widzę Simona… Ale gdzie ten drugi? Nie ważne! Chris nacisnął jakiś przycisk, po czym z łap smoka lecieć zaczęły pociski. Pociski kiedy uderzały w ziemię wybuchały, rozrzucając żółtą farbę. Simon unikał pocisków skacząc, robiąc salta i chowając się za krzaki, oprócz kilku plamek z farby, nic mu nie było Chris: Kurcze… Muszę bardziej się postarać! Tuż obok głowy Chrisa do wnętrza smoka wbija się miecz, który powoli rozcina jego poszycie tworząc prostokątny otwór Matthew: Ha! Dość zabawy McLean! Chowa miecz do pochwy i wyciąga Chrisa z Sercem Hursy ze smoka Chris: Jakim cudem jesteś w stanie mnie udźwignąć!? Puść mnie natychmiast! Matthew: Wedle życzenia panie gospodarzu! Puszcza Chrisa, który spada ok.300 metrów w dół do wody krzycząc, po chwili się wynurza Chris: Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Szefie! Matthew zaczyna tańczyć na smoku machając sercem Hursy Matthew: Mam to! Mam to! Pokazuje palcem na Simona A TY NIE!!! Smok zaczyna się trząść, a Matthew upuszcza serce Hursy, które spada w dół klifu i wbija się w piach na plaży, tuż obok wody Simon: Haha! I kto tu jest przegrywem? Smok zaczyna się przechylać, Matthew z niego skacze robiąc salto i ląduje przed Simonem pokazując na niego mieczem Matthew: Wciąż ty! Simon próbuje pójść na dół, lecz zatrzymuje go Matthew Matthew: O nie, nie, nie! Nie dokończyliśmy pojedynku! Simon: To jest wyścig! Matthew: Mam to gdzieś! CHCĘ WALCZYĆ I CIĘ ZNISZCZYĆ!!! W jego oczach pojawiły się płomienie Simon wziął do ręki miecz, po czym chłopacy zaczynają walczyć. Żaden z nich nie ma tarczy, więc zobaczyć można tylko ciosy i uniki Matthew: Coś słabo ci idzie Uderza mieczem trzy razy, za każdym razem Simon robi unik Co? Boisz się? Wiesz co!? Jesteś Bierze zamach mieczem Żałos… Uderza Simona z całej siły wytrącając mu miecz z ręki ...ny Drugim ciosem powala Simona na kolana I teraz moja ulubiona część! Podnosi podbródek Simona mieczem i przybliża się do jego twarzy Teraz powtarzaj za mną- Jestem słaby Simon: Co? Matthew: Mów! Simon: Jestem… Matthew się uśmiecha Simon: Jestem… Matthew: Jaki? Simon: Jestem… Matthew: No, powiedz to… Simon: Ja… Ja… Jestem… Zaciska pięści i zęby… NIEPOKONANY!!! Matthew: co Simon gwałtownie wstaje i jednym kopnięciem w brzuch zrzuca Matthew z klifu. Pokonany spada ponad 300 metrów w dół i wpada do wody i po chwili się wynurza Matthew: Jak on… Grrrr Uderza pięściami o wodę Głupi rudzielec! Nagle obok Matthew z wody wynurza się Willow Matthew: O… to ty… Celuje w nią mieczem Dotknij mnie, a ja dotknę ciebie! Willow chichocze, dookoła Matt’a wynurzają się zwierzęta Willow: Ja ci nic nie zrobię Pokazuje na Matthew NA NIEGO!!! Wszystkie zwierzęta skaczą na chłopaka, kadr przenosi się na niebo, a w tle słychać krzyki agonisty Plaża Serce Hursy leży na piasku, przechodzi po nim biedronka. Po chwili podchodzi do niego Simon i je podnosi Simon: Nareszcie! Mam cię! Biegnie w stronę obozu (PZ)Simon: Matthew to ciężki świr, ale na szczęście udało mi się go pokonać, teraz mam to serce Podnosi klejnot i tuli go sobie do twarzy Simon biegnie plażą, obok niego w wodzie coś zaczyna się wynurzać, on jednak tego nie zauważa Simon: Nie zwalniaj, w razie cze- Coś powala go na ziemię Co jest!? Nad Simonem klęczał Matthew, miał zniszczoną zbroję, podrapaną twarz i potargane włosy, próbował wyrwać rudzielcowi kamień Simon: MATTHEW!? Matthew: Daj mi go! DAJ! Wyszarpał ametyst z rąk Simona i maniakalnie śmiejąc się pobiegł w stronę obozu Simon: O nie! Biegnie za Matthew Obóz Uczestnicy siedzą na spalonej trawie przed monitorem. Anastazja czesze swoje częściowo spalone włosy Anastazja: Maje wlosy… Krotkie… Peter: Nadal są piękne Anastazja: Dlja menie niet! Dahlia wstaje Dahlia: Ej patrzcie! Pokazuje w dal Biegną już! Kawałek dalej, plaża Matthew biegnie w stronę obozu trzymając Serce Hursy przed sobą Matthew: Jest moje! MOJE!!! Simon coraz bardziej dogania Matt’a Emily: Dogania go! Fiona: Dajesz Simon!!! Simon dogonił Matthew i zaczął szarpać się z Simonem, obaj zbliżali się do podestu, na którym miało być postawione Serce Matthew: ZOSTAW! JEST MOJE!!! MOJE!!!!!! Simon: JESTEŚ PSYCHOLEM!!! Matthew: BOGATYM PSYCHOLEM!!! Obaj chłopacy zbliżali się do podestu, serce zaś przechodziło z rąk do rąk, ma je… ...Matthew… ...Simon… ...Matthew… ...Simon… Julia: Dawaj Simon! Patrick: Dajesz! Ściska ręką Rebeccę dusząc ją Joshua: Skanduje Matthew! Matthew! Dostaje pięścią w twarz od Stelli Finaliści zbliżają się, kamień trzyma… ...Matthew… ...Simon… ...Matthew… ...Simon… Chris dociera do wyeliminowanych uczestników Chris: W samą porę! A zwycięzcą jest… Matthew wyrwał Simonowi kamień, następnie przewrócił go popchnięciem. Matthew podniósł kamień wyżej i skierował go w stronę podestu Matthew: tak! Tak! TAK!!! Nagle Serce Hursy wylatuje z rąk Matt’a uderzone przez kamyk Matthew: Co… KTO!? Matthew zauważa Alice z procą i kamieniami TY KU**O!!! Simon wstaje, bierze Serce do ręki i… . . . . . . . . . . ...Stawia je na podeście Simon: U-u-u-udało mi się Chris: SIMON WYGRYWA TOTALNĄ PORAŻKĘ NA WYSPIE HURSA! TO ON ZGARNIA MILION DOLARÓW!!! Wszyscy wiwatują, Fiona rzuca się zwycięzcy na szyje i całuje go w usta Fiona: Udało ci się! Jestem z ciebie dumna! Simon: Dzięki Ściska Fionę, z jego oka cieknie łza Emily: Dałeś czadu ziom! Jon: Śmieć nie miał z tobą szans! Albert: Mam to w dupie, ale i tak ci gratuluję Simon: Dziękuję, dziękuję wam wszystkim za wsparcie, za motywowanie mnie to gnania w tym dalej, nawet dziękuję Jonowi i Crystal, za to, że mnie wk**wiali, gdyby nie wy to… Matthew: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Wszyscy się odwrócili Matthew: To ja powinienem wygrać! Klęka i uderza pięściami o piach JA!!! JA!!! Zaczyna płakać TEN MILION MIAŁ BYĆ MÓJ!!! MÓJ!!! Stella: Maciek, weź się ogarnij!!! Fiona: Ej, mam pomysł, a może by tak… Chris: Wiem o czym myślisz Fiona, właśnie tam idziemy! Miejsce ceremonii eliminacji Chris podchodzi do Simona ze srebrną walizką Chris: Milion dolarów, nagroda dla zwycięzcy! Daje walizkę Simonowi, inni uczestnicy wiwatują A teraz chyba wasza ulubiona część finału Pokazuje na kulę z Matthew w środku, jest ona tuż koło zjeżdżalni Wiesz co robić Simon podchodzi do kuli Simon: Wzdycha Matthew… na początku miałem cię za przyjaciela… Ale nigdy nim nie byłeś! Byłeś oszustem, manipulatorem… Matthew zrobił dzióbek i przewrócił oczami Simon: Niszczyłeś relacje między ludzi, krzywdziłeś mnie, Lillie, Fionę, Rebeccę… Mase innych! Matthew: Pie***l, pie***l, ja posłucham Simon: Nareszcie jednak udało mi się ciebie pokonać! Dopadło cię to co robiłeś! I teraz, nic mi już nie zrobisz… NIC! Kopie kulę z Matthew spychając go ze zjeżdżalni, chłopak zjechał bez krzyku Ben: I dobrze mu tak! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Bena Ben: No co? Jakiś czas później, port Chris: No, to tak kończy się nasza przygoda na Wyspie Hursa! Przed Chrisem przepływa jacht z cieszącymi się uczestnikami (bez Matthew) Chris: Ale zanim skończymy na amen Wyciąga pilota z kieszeni Należało by skończyć z przytupem! Wciska przycisk i wylatuje w powietrze, po chwili ląduje w wodzie Co jest!? Simon uśmiecha się do kamery Simon: Zemsta McLean! Uczestnicy wiwatują i odpływają Za nimi Matthew ucieka w kuli przed rekinem Koniec Bardzo chciałem podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy byli ze mną i samym czytaniem pchali mnie dalej w pisaniu mojej pierwszej fikcji ^^. Szczególne podziękowania dla ludzi, którzy wspierali mnie najbardziej- Ika, DK i Wojciu <3 Gdyby nie to całe wsparcie, to nie wiem gdzie byłaby teraz Hursa <3 . . . . . Las Willow i Wawr idą przez las, Wawr trzyma łopatę Wawr: Już ich nie ma… Rozgląda się ...wyspa jest czysta… Przeskakuje kamień ...balans został zachwiany, ale teraz może być tylko lepiej… Mija wielkie drzewo ...niestety, idealnego balansu nie będzie nigdy… Zatrzymuje się ...to co się tu stało przed laty… Wbija łopatę w ziemię ...sprawi, że tu nigdy nie będzie dobrze… Zaczyna kopać ...ale nie możemy zapomnieć, świat niedługo się dowie… Wykopuje z ziemi czaszkę ...niedługo... Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa